


“If you want me, come and get me.”

by Devils_Servant



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ethan Nestor, Boys Kissing, Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, Ethans a hero, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Mark is a villian, Neck Kissing, Smut, Top Mark Fischbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Servant/pseuds/Devils_Servant
Summary: A hero villain AU“If you want me,” Ethan panted “come and get me.”Mark paused, languigly sweeping a hand up and under his chin “Want you? Well in which way darling? Don't get me wrong, both involve bruises and some ropes but the difference in how they are achieved is notable and something I need to know before we proceed.”
Relationships: Crankiplier, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 205





	“If you want me, come and get me.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prompt i had seen on pinterest, haha, if anyone knows who made it tell me so the get credit 
> 
> Hero and villain AU
> 
> == I respect Ethans and marks private lives and I respect the people they have relationships with in their lives. I also respect their friendship so If they find this (hopefully they don't find it) and they are uncomfortable I will take it down, this is all in good fun. ==

Gasping for air as the final bullet was shot, Ethan stood smugly from the other side of the room, an unfitting emotion for a humble hero like himself.

Alas he felt the need to tease his fellow villain, this was most likely the end of today's little squabble. But Ethan had won with an undeniable victory now he wanted to leave the villains lair...his _nest_ and go home. However, it was only right he got to tease a little bit. Besides it was an arousing sightseeing Mark so angry and flustered, but he wouldn't admit that aloud. Resting his slightly tired body against the wall he forced the thought out of his mind. 

Mark pushed himself off as he stood tall still managing to remain smug an evil glint still in his eyes. Cockness dripped off of him like it was sweat, his smirk paired with it was enough to buckle knees.

“If you want me,” Ethan panted, “come and get me.”

Mark paused striding towards the othis boy and biting his lip at the innuendo. He knew it was unintentional but he didn’t care. He’d use any chance to take this boy...the best chance is if he himself starts it. 

Neither of them could deny the tension between them anyway. The lasting glances, the little smirks, the over exaggerated groans, moans and whines, both knew what the other was doing. After all Ethan had walked right into his -unintentional- trap, he's at _his_ home at almost the dead of night...even the atmosphere of Marks lair was lustful.

Smoothly sweeping a hand up and under his chin, thumb tracing it back and forth icing toward his bottom lip but barely missing the edge. “Want you? Well in which way darling? Don't get me wrong, both involve bruises and some ropes but the difference in how they are used is notable and something I need to know before we proceed.” 

Ethan froze, getting flustered at the comment and wanted to squirm away but he couldn't bring himself to move out of Mark's grip, “you know that's not what i meant…”

Mark ran his tongue over the top of his lip as he smirked, “didn't mean which one? This isn't a clear answer Ethan…”

He moved in for a kiss and Ethan felt the graze of his lips against his neck – a gesture that should have made him repulsed due to them being enemies, but he didn’t care. This man was almost a being of sexual energy, his suit clinging in all the right ways, sweat glistened on his forehead and his hair swept to the side.

Ethan felt his body cower under Mark as Mark brought his mouth to the hell of his ear, teeth teasing the lobe as he breathed his words, “I want an answer then...your silence isn't consent…”

Ethan knew that it doesn't do to let someone with an ego like his know how much power he has. He doesn't lean in, doesn't make it easy or seem too keen. Then Mark runs his thumb over his lips and moves in so close he can feel his fit body pressed up against him. His fitting to ethans like a puzzle piece.

His warmth radiates and Ethan nods a silent yes, but instead of a kiss he leans in to caress his neck, slow and gentle. He's making him wait and he can hardly bare it. He wants his lips _now_. Slowly sucking a few welts on his neck, scattering little bruises across his pale skin. It is the best mark he's ever made on the hero.

Then he cups Ethans face in his hands “say it Ethan”. 

Breathing out the “yes” they both knew they’d hear, Mark moves to give them what they both want.

Mark gently leans in and kisses Ethan’s warm lips. They pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths. Unable to contain themselves anymore, Mark holds Ethan's head in his hands and pulls him into a fiery and passionate kiss. his hands work their way around his body, feeling each crevasse, each line along his perfect physique.

He rests his back against the wall as he relaxed into the feeling. Mark's hands venture over his body, exploring. They pull apart and open their eyes. They stare at each other, deep into each other's eyes. Mark's full of want and lust, Ethan's full of curiosity and lust. 

Mark leans in and softly kisses up and down Ethan's neck over the old hickies and leaves more in his wake. Ethan lets out little whimpers of anticipation. Mark works his way back to his tender, smooth lips. As they kiss he picks him up and wraps his legs around his waist. He runs his tounge up his neck and lands a loving and intense kiss on his lips.

“You want to continue…?”

Ethan rolls his eyes, his huff of a sigh disguised by both of their panting and both lips rejoin. His senses have been seduced and Ethan can no longer think straight. “Ethan” he whispers slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them. 

He smiles, heart fluttering at his voice as he clasps his hands on either side of Mark's face.

“Yes?”

“Get to my bed”

Flustered Ethan gasped, “what that's quite blunt don't you think”

“You like it though, I can feel it, So get to--” Mark wraps his arms around Ethan as a door opens to the Marks room and he is placed back on his feet. “My bed~”

He honestly didn't get a chance to move himself, marks lips rejoining him and backing him up to the bed and pushing him onto it. Kneeling over him he reached for Ethans suit looking for the clasp, a zipper, anything to get it off!. 

Ethan pushed a button and his suit disappeared leaving him only in his underwear below mark. In return mark ditched his suit leaving him bare over ethan.

“I- I didn't think we’d get this far honestly” Ethans eyes took in the sight, it was _much_ better out of the suit. 

Mark laced his fingers with Ethan as he pushed them above his head, “who said we're about to stop?”

Ethan had blushed at the feeling of his clothes leaving him and the cold draft rolling in on his warm body. His face was flushed as he looked up at Mark, a hungry smirk on his face. He smiled and kissed his forehead and then took the hero’s lips captive again. 

This kiss was heated, passionate and filled with need. Ya know, like the others, Mark bucked against Ethan making a small high-pitched moan fall from his lips, his face changing shades to an embarrassed light red as he realized what he was doing. Mark chuckled and licked his ear.

“Don’t hide it.” He whispered huskily, “You sound so cute when you moan like that.” He bit the shell of his ear and nibbled as his hands gravitated towards his hips tracing the hip bones that poked against his skin. This only made Ethan blush more and hit him playfully.

“Please.” Ethan pouted.

“Please what?.” Mark responded back in a sarcastic tone, a teasing smirk on his face. He knew what he wanted...who wouldn't?

Marks hands trailed down ethans body, fingers hooking the ends of his underwear and pulling them off of him. Nails giving a teasing dig into his ass as he moved and leaned down.

"Don't tease..." The hero responds meekly, trying to keep his voice from raising any higher in pitch than it already has. 

Mark hums and closes his lips around the tip, sucking gently and listening to the even sweeter sounds of Ethans moans from further up. His hands rub Ethan's inner thighs, hoping to relax the younger man while he edges lower and lower. When Mark can feel a nudge at the back of his throat, he pauses, lips around the base and Ethan heavily panting. "M-Mark - move, please, please move," He gasps, hips threatening to thrust on their own. Mark purrs and slowly pulls up, eliciting another high moan from the bottom.

Cold hands slide up to Ethan's hips and hold him there. Mark swirls his tongue around the tip, thoroughly enjoying the taste of his current lover, then takes every inch of length in one go. He bobs his head, sucking eagerly while he works Ethan into a moaning puddle. "M-Mark do-on't-" Ethan stutters, tugging at hair and shifting in the bed sheets. He's almost there.

Mark cracks open one eye and stares at Ethan, almost challengingly - because he still has more than half of his cock stuffed in his mouth. Word vomit clearly ain't gonna stop him. 

Ethan sobs softly though not in pain but in pleasure, "G-get off- I'll- I’m gonna- Mark-" The words won't come out, so Mark closes his eyes and sinks back down. He hollows out his cheeks and sucks patiently, waiting for stickiness to fill his mouth. 

A long, high moan is the only warning the Villain gets - not like he needs one - he'd take Ethan over breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day if he could, all day everyday he’d take this man - before his mouth is flooded with cum.

Mark makes quick work of swallowing every ounce of release that he can, relishing in the taste. It wasn't unpleasant but it didn't have an ice cream level flavour. When he's done a sufficient job, he pushes himself up and looks at the boy with a smirk. 

"We're not done yet, baby." He mutters in a low voice. Ethan's body feels warm and overrun with static, but he glances up to see that Mark is definitely sporting a hard-on beneath his own clothes - or, the small article of clothing that's left.

Mark leans up to get lube for the pair, his bare chest over Ethan makes him blush a little more. His hard-on brushing Ethans thigh earned a small moan in response.

The cap popped open and ethans legs were opened and wrapped around Mark's waist, fingers tracing places that were not often touched by another. 

“Relax okay. Although i usually want to, i don't want to hurt you” The concern in Mark's voice made Ethan swoon, over his perceived rival. 

Ethan exhales a shaky sigh and turns his head away, feeling defeated yet welcoming more of what the villain is offering. While Mark stretches him with the single digit, small sounds slip from between Ethans soft lips; it's obvious now that he's trying to hide them, and the goal that Mark will surely achieve is having the Hero crying out for him. So he let's it go for now.

When he can tell Ethan is comfortable, Mark shifts to a second finger up to the knuckle. Ethan stifles back a moan and digs his hands into the sheets below. The room is starting to get fuzzy again, and he can feel the faintest of a coil in the pit of his stomach. "H-hurry up." He says softly. Mark scoffs,

"You’re forgetting who i am...I'm _Villian_ Ethan, we do this my way. Okay?" Suddenly he angles his fingers and pushes roughly into the spot that makes Ethan gasp, eyes roll back and see stars.

He whines, body shaking at the sudden pressure. "Please," He begs, "G-give me more, please,"

Mark grinned, “More? How?, tell me..in words”

Ethan huffed, “please just fuck me Mark please”

“Soon~” he snickers and curls his fingers again, his fingers grazing against the boy’s prostate. Ethan bucks his hips and moans, his body curling up into Mark's lap and his nails digging into Mark’s shoulders. 

"Make sure to leave some marks for me okay~" 

Ethan opens his mouth to protest the idea of marking him but Mark scissors his fingers and promptly shuts him up. 

This continues for some time, with Mark lazily preparing Ethan for the sole reason of teasing his sweet spot.

"Then put it in already!" Ethan whines, rolling his hips down onto working fingers, desperate for something thicker.

Mark pulls his fingers out and lays Ethan down. He slides his thumb beneath the elastic of his boxers and pulls them down, rubbing the lube over his cock as Ethan catches his breath.

Ethan quietly gasps when he feels the tip. Slowly, with care, Mark presses himself in. He keeps his eyes trained on Ethan, but finally Ethan just looks relaxed, laying back and enjoying the burning feeling of being stretched and filled. He looked like he was in bliss.

Mark smiles to himself and stops when he's almost at his deepest. "alright?"

"Yeah." Ethan breathes, his eyes shut and pretty lips parted while his chest heaves for breath. 

The Villain leans down and captures his lips, kissing him passionately while he slowly shifts to pull out of the Hero, almost completely - then sinks back in. Ethan moans, his body slowly catching up with the movement and syncing with Mark’s. 

He thrusts slowly at first, and then when more moans begin to flood the space between their lips, he picks up the pace. Ethans arms wind around Mark's neck and hold him closer while he pounds into him. Their kiss is broken at this point, the pair breathe each other's moans and grunts of pleasure. 

Just as Ethan had thought, when he cracks open an eye to stare up at the man fucking into him, his skin is sheen with sweat and his muscles all stay flexed hard to keep himself steady. Ethan nuzzles his head against one of his biceps, pushing himself back against Mark’s cock.

At one point, Mark manages to thrust in the right way, and hits the Hero's prostate straight on. Ethan cries out, his body seizes when electricity runs through every nerve.

"There - Fuck-" He gasps, nails dragging through skin to leave streaks of red behind. Mark just growls and thrusts again, keeping the angle. 

Ethan sobs, "Yesyesthereyes-" He just babbles while Mark hammers into him. The Man curls his hand around Ethans weeping erection, he tugs it in time with his thrusting, and the Heros head figuratively begins to spin.

"Maarkkkfff-ffuuuuck-pleaseesyyess-" The younger man continues to gush, repeating his words as if he were praying to the villian. It only takes a few more pumps of his cock for Ethan to be reaching the peak of another orgasm - crying out and pushing down against Mark, who continues to move inside him. 

Ethan rides out his orgasm, he can feel his body quickly growing tired and his arms loosening around the vamp, until he's laying back on the bed with his arms lazily splayed out. Ethan bites down on his lip, his vision beautifully hazy as he watches Mark continue to thrust into him; thick, brows are drawn tight together.

Mark ducks his head, burying his face into the crook of the Ethans Neck. "A-ahh, Mark don't..." He groans in a high tone when teeth brush and bit down a bit on his soft skin, not enough to puncture but enough to bruise.

Mark's body stills, and faintly Ethan can feel warmth deep inside his body. His moans softly, eyes rolling back as his body sinks further into the mattress. After a few seconds, Mark pulls his softening length. 

The Man collapses onto the bed beside his partner, breathing heavily. Without thinking about it, Ethan lazily rolls closer to him, quick to cuddle.

Mark snorts softly and throws one arm over the smaller body huddled against his side. They sit there together for a long while, catching their breaths. Before Mark gave a sinister chuckle,

"You think im done?, Oh darling...I said bruises and...what else baby?"

Red faced Ethan shyly turned to face mark, "...ropes?"

"indeed, Silk ropes or satin Baby?"

**Author's Note:**

> oh spicy, boredom made me do it, i may write another though mm id don't know.  
> Also i know gay sex requires more than just lube but yea.... Oops.


End file.
